


Unsaid 未盡之言 by Dianaartemis

by InuNami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuNami/pseuds/InuNami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「或許一個想要從對那母親的回憶裡贖罪的男人會，反過來，給予一個孩子安慰。」鄧不利多對另一個男人不自覺的震驚表情微笑。「雖是這麼說，但這難以言盡當我看到你在哈利．波特作了噩夢後擁他入睡時的感情深度。」西弗勒斯繃著臉。「我沒有擁抱他。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [Unsaid](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8424769/1/Unsaid) by Dianaartemis
> 
> The translation is also posted at: [咖啡碟裡的餅乾](http://biscuitsonthecoffeesaucer.weebly.com/unsaid.html)、[貓爪](http://www.luvharry.net/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=22199&page=1&extra=#pid1159523)、[地窖](http://snarry.cn/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=2588&extra=page%3D1)

哈利．波特不是個普通的男孩。

他之所以會知道這件事，是因為他七歲時一份學校的作業。他的老師羅傑斯小姐，發給所有學生一張上頭畫著簡易樹木的紙。哈利感興趣地檢視紙張，讀著寫在空白枝幹上的字：母親、父親、姐妹、兄弟.....

「這個是家族樹，」羅傑斯小姐說道，哈利連忙抬起頭。羅傑斯小姐不是個很和善的老師。她看起來老像是在牙齒間吸吮了一顆檸檬，她的目光掃過教室，瞪視任何疑似沒有全神貫注的學生。「填上你們家庭成員的名字，然後回答下方的問題。我會為你們的書寫和拼音評分。現在開始，並務必在課堂結束前完成。」她突兀地結束，然後開始大步巡視整間教室，目光逼視著沒有熱切地填寫他們的紙張的孩子。

哈利低頭望著自己的作業，迅速填好一個標著「我」的樹枝標簽。他束手無策地看向剩下的樹枝，不知道該寫些什麼。他知道他有母親和父親。他知道他們在他還是嬰兒時死於一場車禍，但他不知道他們的名字。他記得自己曾向佩妮阿姨問過他們，但她只是大叫著要他別再煩她。德思禮們總在哈利問問題時惱怒不已。

就在他為他姨媽和姨丈尋找更多樹枝時，他感覺到一道陰影向他襲來。「波特，你在做什麼？」羅傑斯小姐的話尖銳非常，哈利全身緊繃。

她似乎從來都不喜歡哈利，並總是抓住任何機會批評他。哈利想這大概跟達利在他們第二堂課時指控他作弊有關。那個時候他正在看達利的紙，但他沒有在作弊。羅傑斯小姐看起來不是很關心，並把他移到了教室的最前排。在一開始的時候，他曾經抱著遠離他表哥會讓情況好轉的希望。但那只是給了老師更多找碴的機會。

他冒險地抬眼瞥了老師一眼，並對上她眯起的雙眼。「我......嗯......不知道––」

「你沒有聽我的指示嗎？」她厲聲說，而哈利知道達利正在看著他，如果不是全班都是的話。

「我、我有。但我不知道......我父母的名字......」他咬住嘴脣，了解到自己聽起來全然的愚蠢。

羅傑斯小姐發出了個像是她從雙唇間啐了空氣的聲音。「你不知道？好吧，那我建議你去問他們。」她翻了個白眼。

哈利覺得自己像是沈進了地板裡。「我......呃......跟我阿姨和姨丈住在一起。」他聽到身後傳來一個短促的笑聲，知道那八成是達利。他壓低他的聲音，希望羅傑斯小姐會理解。「他們......嗯......真的很不喜歡......談論他們。」

他老師的眼睛眯得是如此細，細到他納悶她怎麼有辦法看見他。「好吧，我建議你禮貌地詢問他們，並且不要口吃或結巴。星期一時你要完成這個。」她猛地轉身，俯身向另一個學生的桌子。

哈利覺得她對他沒有更多訓斥是件很怪的事，事實上她多給了他兩天去完成作業。通常她會要他在全班前面罰站，或做些丟臉的事。他看向他空白的紙張並已對此感覺好多了。

-

哈利知道在他和達利一起走回德思禮家的那天下午，去詢問他的阿姨和姨丈不是個好主意。好吧，當整趟回程時達利都追著他跑時，那其實不太能算走路。佩妮阿姨在發現哈利忘記把鞋脫在前門就衝進屋裡時整個暴怒不已。她命令他進他的碗櫃直到晚餐時間。他坐在黑暗裡，聽達利講哈利在課堂上又被罵的事。預期著他門上的激動拍打，還有她大喊他今晚將不會有任何晚餐的聲音。

於是他遠離門邊，然後拿出他的作業，納悶明天時她的心情會不會好些。哈利沒有傻到去問威農姨丈。至少佩妮阿姨沒有表現得像是無時無刻都在生他的氣。事實上，當他在上星期幫她清理廚房時，她幾乎是愉悅的。他手腳並用地貼著地面爬行，能比她更好地清理流理臺底下及各個角落。因為家務提早完成了，她就讓他自己去外面玩。達利正在朋友家則使事情變得更美好。

哈利描摹著家族樹的樹枝。星期六總是意味著他未曾期待過的家務。但如果他表現的夠好，或許佩妮阿姨會至少告訴他他父母的名字，也許還有一些其他的事情。他低頭看著那些問題：我的家庭有多大？我的父母長什麼樣子？我看起來像他們嗎？我的家人會一起做些什麼好玩的事情？

哈利不知道怎麼回答那些問題。他應該說他們家有三個人嗎？儘管他的父母都已經死了？或是他應該把他的阿姨、姨丈和表哥一起算進來？哈利不想要這麼做，特別是當他沒有辦法回答最後一項問題。他知道到德思禮們一起做了很多有趣的事情，但那從來都不包含他。或者更糟的，因為某方面來說他很是悲慘。

不過哈利真正想知道的是第二個問題的答案。他從來都沒看過一張他父母的照片，而想當然地也從沒有人向他描述過他們。他知道他的佩妮阿姨是他母親的姊姊，或許她們長得很像。

哈利真的不想想像他的母親與他的阿姨長相相似。主要是因為他並不覺得佩妮阿姨很漂亮。她瘦巴巴的，有個長脖子，而且老是在皺眉，或是在寵溺達利時做些可怕的做作笑容。哈利希望他的母親有頭黑髮，像他一樣，然後跟卡爾森女士一樣漂亮。卡爾森女士是另一個老師，他曾看過她在學校四處走動。卡爾森女士對哈利很好。開學第一天她發現他在走廊上迷了路，便帶他去教室。甚至還在老師面前幫他說話

那晚哈利躺在床上，試著用力探尋他的記憶，看他是否還能回想起他母親是什麼樣子。在他能憶起前他已沈沈睡去。

-

隔天早晨帶來了一個光明的前景。佩妮阿姨提早叫他起床以便他幫忙張羅早餐。她似乎心情不錯，因為她教了哈利如何在爐火上料理培根。他弄焦了幾片，但她看似不是很介意，還讓他吃了它們。

被培根的味道喚醒，威農姨丈和達利睡眼惺忪地下了樓，然後狼吞虎嚥掉弄好的培根和吐司。哈利留意著他的阿姨，當她站起來時，他立刻自告奮勇要去洗碗。一般來說他都得洗碗，但他知道她喜歡他主動表示。

等到他洗完的時候，威農姨丈和達利都已經離開了，留下他的阿姨邊啜飲著茶，邊觀察著廚房窗外的鄰居。「佩妮阿姨。」他輕聲地問，折著髒掉的洗碗抹布，「我可以問妳一件事麼？」

她立即看向他，一臉懷疑。如果可以哈利從不向他們問任何事情。他等待著某些回應，但她僅是用鼻子向下緊盯著他。

「我有ㄧ份學校作業，而我在想妳能不能幫我呢？」如果她知道這跟學校有關她可能會比較樂意。

「你不能自己做嗎？」她厲聲說，並將頭轉回窗戶。哈利沒有提起她每晚都在幫達力做他的作業。

「老師說我應該問妳。」他說。他的阿姨皺起眉頭，但目光移開了窗戶。

「好吧，它在哪裡？」

哈利深深地鬆了口氣，佩妮阿姨看起來不是很高興，但起碼她願意幫忙。他飛快地跑去他的碗櫃並找出了紙張。在走廊時他注意到威農姨丈和達利正在看晨間卡通。他慶幸他們的注意力在別處。不管是否關乎作業，只要提起他的父母他的姨丈就會發火，然後把哈利鎖進他的碗櫃裡。

他安靜地將紙張遞給他的阿姨，當她讀著它時她的臉擰了起來。「我只是不知道......他們的名字，」哈利輕聲地喃喃。「我的老師說去問妳。」他又說了一遍。

她的目光閃向了另一個房間，使他擔心她會叫喚他的姨丈。很長一段時間裡她都沈默著，而他不敢說話。她重重地嘆了口氣。「莉莉，」她啐出那個名字彷彿它令人噁心，「我不知道他的名字。」她迅速地把紙張還給哈利。「現在把它放回去，我不想再看到它。」她唐突地起身，走向水槽去沖洗她的杯子。

哈利將紙張緊緊地貼向自己。不確定自己是不是真的那麼走運。莉莉，他從不知道。而儘管他明白他的阿姨正在盡其可能地無視他，他仍舊要問。他就是需要。「我媽媽長什麼樣子？」

杯子碰地一聲落進水槽裡，她弄掉了它。威農姨丈的聲音從另一個房間揚起。她不發一語地怒視著他，哈利忽地意識到自己應該什麼都別說。但他的姨丈已經走進了廚房，他看向他妻子時臉色陰沈。「小子！」他轉向哈利。「你做了什麼？」

哈利沒有回答而是立即逃進了他的碗櫃。沒兩分鐘後威農猛拍著他的門，為他問些不適當的問題而大吼。那吼叫似乎永無止儘，哈利則非常慶幸自己已經在裡面了，喊叫聲因此而像是被悶住了。他知道接下來一整天他都不會被放出來，但那真的沒有關係。

他在床下摸索著直到找到一枝鉛筆，然後小心翼翼地填上了他母親的名字，莉莉．波特。他沒有他父親的名字，但他似乎也無從得知。所以取而代之地他填上波特先生。它沒有完成，而他亦不知道該如何回答那些問題，不過哈利將它支起來靠著牆壁。他知道自己將交不出作業，但躺在他的床上，他發現自己相當喜歡它看起來的樣子。

-

她的名字叫做露西．詹姆森，去年夏天從美國搬來。所有哈利班上的人都對她有點畏懼，因為她比他們都還要高。同時她講話很大聲，並很快地在班上交到了許多女生朋友。她沒真的跟哈利說過話，但午餐時他突然發現她坐在他旁邊。

從來沒有人在休息時間時坐在哈利旁邊。眾所週知達利和他的朋友們喜歡將哈利當作他們的沙袋。但露西在這，拿出她的三明治就像她不知世間煩憂為何物。「我不認為今天早上羅傑斯小姐應該罵你，」她滿嘴火腿和芥末地說。哈利聳了聳肩，依舊不確定要說什麼。他從未在午餐時間跟任何人聊過天，更遑論是個女孩。

「我沒有交我的功課，」他喃喃。

露西誇張地嘆了口氣。「我知道，但她還是不該罵你。我有聽到你上星期對她說的話。」她猶豫片刻，三明治停在嘴前的半空中。「所以......你的父母在哪裡呢？」

哈利盯著她，沒人問過他這個問題，但他很確定所有人都知道他跟他阿姨和姨丈住在一起，因為達利老在吹噓著哈利住在德司禮家是件多麼可悲的事。露西專注地看著她的三明治，像是她不敢看他。「他們......嗯......在我還是嬰兒時死了。一場車禍。」他默默地說。

「我很抱歉。」

哈利皺眉。「為什麼？」

她又在看他了，並咀嚼著麵包上的麵包皮。「我不知。那不是有人死掉時該說的話嗎？」他聳了聳肩，但不管怎樣她只是繼續。「我媽媽也在我是嬰兒時死了。我爸剛在去年過世，我阿姨和姨丈也不喜歡談論他們。」

「真的？」哈利在這之前還沒碰過任何一個家庭狀況跟他一樣的人。「妳跟妳阿姨和姨丈住在一起？」

她點了點頭，拔掉了剩下的麵包皮並放回袋子裡，「對呀，那就是為什麼我去年暑假會搬來這裡。」

哈利突然有股想問她許許多多問題的衝動。像是她是不是住在碗櫃裡，她有沒有在聖誕節拿到任何禮物，她是不是也有被她的表兄妹揍。「妳有跟任何表兄妹住在一起嗎？」最後他問。

「莎拉和約翰，雙胞胎。」她皺眉。「他們只有兩歲且非常煩人，然後我還要成天照顧他們。」

哈利笑了，他無法想像自己比達利年長還要照顧他的樣子。他不記得佩妮阿姨還需要動手餵他兒子的時候是什麼情況，但他知道那一定得花上好幾小時。不過至少嬰兒無法無時無刻都追著露西跑。

「噁，燕麥餅乾。」她拿出那個讓她不高興的物品。「你想要嗎？」哈利高興地接過零食。他總是自己準備午餐，而且還是在達利的午餐準備好之後。這代表著不論哪種甜食都沒有殘餘。

「你為什麼打包它們？」他問。

露西給了他一個奇怪的眼神。「我阿姨包的，一直是她在準備我的午餐。我告訴她我不喜歡麥片，但她忘了。」她對哈利皺眉，而哈利意識到自己剛問了危險問題之一。之前他做過同樣的事，在小學一年級的時跟另一個試著表現友好的男孩。哈利不經意地說出他睡在碗櫃裡的情況。那男孩以為他在說謊，於是他們陷入了爭執。「你自己做午餐嗎？為什麼不是你阿姨做？」

哈利飛快地看向別處，不再感到饑餓。「我喜歡做我自己的午餐。」

露西聳聳肩。「好吧。你想要在放學後來我家嗎？」

哈利吃了一驚，從沒有人問過他要不要跟他們一起玩。「為什麼？」他脫口而出。

女孩似乎很驚訝。「我不知。為什麼不呢？」

嗯，因為有達利，他傾向於痛毆任何想要接近哈利的人。當然，在此之前從沒有女孩接近過他，或許露西會很安全。他同樣不確定他的阿姨和姨丈會喜歡這事。他們似乎一向都不喜歡哈利和任何人說話。「我阿姨大概不會讓我去。」

露西皺眉。「噯，那麼問她吧。」她拿出一小張紙，然後迅速地寫了些東西在上面。「這是我的地址。回家去問你的阿姨你能不能來玩。然後過來吧。」

哈利仔細研究著她聊草的筆跡。那裡只離學校一條街遠。午餐的鐘聲響了起來，露西收拾著她的東西。「為什麼？」他又問了一次。

她聳了聳肩。「因為你人不錯，然後後院有棵我想爬但沒有女生想跟我一起爬的樹。再見！」她快速的揮手道別，留下哈利再次獨自一人。

 

 

\- 待續 -

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

那是一個警告。

西弗勒斯．斯內普盯著那根剛出現在他桌上的鳳凰羽毛。將近七年的時間裡他都沒看過任何一根，但那平滑羽毛明亮、如焰火般的光輝很難令人忘記。傾刻間它亮光一閃化成了一推灰燼，西弗勒斯知道自己需要儘快回應那個警告。

他花了些時間把正在批改的作業放到一旁。擦掉因羽毛筆擱置過久而形成的一汪墨漬。鳳凰羽毛無預警的出現讓他吃了一驚。在徒勞無功地嘗試一陣後西弗勒斯放棄了。反正以一個一年級的程度來說那段落也是堆垃圾。

確認魔杖妥善地放在他的長袍裡，西服勒斯迅速踏進火中飛路去阿不思．鄧不利多的辦公室。

他踏出火焰時校長正在寫東西。鄧不利多抬起眼並點了點頭。「很好，西弗勒斯，你在這了。我需要你去幫我做ㄧ件很重要的事。」

「這是個警急狀況？」戰爭結束以後西弗勒斯就再沒看過鳳凰羽毛。那是鄧不利多用來通知鳳凰會成員有事需要立即採取行動的最快方式。隨著黑魔王被擊敗許久，以及不少食死徒在阿茲卡班或者被迫躲藏的情況下，多年以來都沒有什麼事情需要警報。

校長似乎讀到了他的想法。「是的，雖然我不清楚狀況中的所有細節。這也可能只是一場虛驚。」

「說吧，那是什麼？」他拉長聲調地說，懷疑鄧不利多是不是只是在逗他玩。

「哈利．波特失蹤了。」

西弗勒斯無法掩飾他震驚的神色。「什麼？」

鄧不利多耐心地嘆了口氣。「哈利．波特失蹤了。然而我不清楚他是否深陷任何危機。我確實認為這重要到應該派人去找他，並將他帶回他阿姨的家裡。」

「你怎麼知道的？」他知道鄧不利多有設些預防措施在那男孩上，但他不認為他有做到在他身上放追蹤咒的程度。

校長將他的雙手交疊。「我有個知道他何時在家，何時不在家的方法。一般而言，他在外面的時間與任何普通男孩一樣多，但我確信現在已經有段時間了。」

「多久？」

「大約三十個小時。原本我會更早注意，但我知道他的監護人沒有聯絡警方。所以我以為沒什麼好擔心的。一個附近的聯絡人，阿拉貝拉．費格，在幾個小時前拜訪了他們家，直到剛才我才得知他們不知道他身在何處。」他遞出一張摺疊仔細的羊皮紙，西弗勒斯瀏覽那些文字，其中一些立即引起了他的注意：不是很高興跟我說話......不確定他離開的確切時間......不是很樂意配合......不願意提及任何細節......或許起因於一場爭吵......考慮派人去尋找他。

「他跑了。」西弗勒斯作出結論。

「看來是如此。」

鄧不利多正在目不轉睛地盯著他，儘管西弗勒斯已經計劃好要在傍晚改作業，他知道校長有其他想法。「你確定我們應該介入？」他知道答案，但他真的不想整晚四處奔波，尋找一個決定逃家的小鬼。

「他身處真正險境的機率很小。但無論如何，他仍是個孤身一人超過一天的孩子。考慮到他的監護人不知道他在哪裡，他會在朋友家的機會令人質疑。」

「我嚴重懷疑哈利．波特會在街上遊蕩三十個小時。」西弗勒斯無法想像比起被他的親戚和無數崇拜者中至少一個所溺愛，活下來的男孩會更想要在街上受苦受難。

鄧不利多抬起手，彷彿是要停下西弗勒斯奔騰的思緒。「不論是哪種情況，我會感激你今晚出去並將他帶回他阿姨和姨丈的身邊。」

「我晚上有計劃，」他立刻說，希望能在事成定局前先了結它。「或許你應該派個明早沒課的人去。想必這位––」他垂下目光看向仍在他手中的信紙「––阿拉貝拉．費格會自己找出他。」

校長深深地凝視著他。「阿拉貝拉正在尋找他，但她是個啞皰，且只有她一位女性，能力有所不及。況且，」他在西弗勒斯企圖張嘴時加重地指出，「如果哈利不幸身陷某種險境，有個我信任的人在那裡並謹慎地處理事情是最好的。」

「謹慎地？不想要預言家日報找出你把珍貴的黃金男孩藏在哪裡嗎？」

「西弗勒斯，拜託。」校長嘆氣。西弗勒斯沒注意到自己的音量提高了。他真的沒有理由試著去反抗校長。但他真心地、誠心誠意地不想要在今晚跟哈利．波特在見面。或者直到男孩必須來學校上課前的數年間任何一個美妙的夜晚。「我只是認為哈利一直跟他的麻瓜親戚住在一起。儘管他可能聽說過魔法，應該也是非常有限。自然地，他接觸到的是魔法不存在的環境。我只要求如果你判定情況急迫到需要使用魔法，謹慎地使用不要引起他的恐慌。」

西弗勒斯皺眉。「我沒同意這個任務。」

鄧不利多和善地微笑。「不要把它想成一個任務，而是幫我一個忙。我憂心他的福祉，而知道哈利今晚回到他的床上會是個極大的安慰。拜託了，西弗勒斯，為了朋友？」

類似這種時刻他是如此地痛恨那操縱人的老校長。他ㄧ點都不在乎鄧不利多關心那個男孩，但男人已經幫了西弗勒斯那麼多忙，拒絕他顯得......無禮。在屈服前他仍堅持了很長一段時間的沈默。「他住哪裡？」

-

西弗勒斯．斯內普盯著哈利．波特的家。地址與其他資訊折好安放在從他長袍變形的麻瓜夾克口袋裡，鄧不利多告訴他哈利．波特的阿姨和姨丈對陌生人不是很友善，因此在費格女士已嘗試過後不去質問他們應該是最好的。

西弗勒斯知道自己應該去那啞炮家，但他故意拖著他的腳步。他甚至是走到霍格華茲土地的邊界幻影移形，而不是直接飛路去費格女士的壁爐。試圖記住街道和房屋的樣子對他來說毫無意義，它跟它周圍任何一個街道和房子都長得一模一樣，典型的倫敦郊區通勤帶的衛城。知道自己沒有什麼可以再當藉口。他走向了幾步之遙外的阿拉貝拉．費格家。

那女人一副沒骨氣的樣子，她在他到達門邊時誇張地嘆了口氣。「感謝老天！也是時候有人來了。我們需要制定計劃！」她很快地讓他進門。這是個窄小的地方，同時聞起來像是甘藍菜和貓，其中一隻在西弗勒斯進門後立刻試圖磨蹭他的腿。他毫不領情地一腳踹開那貓科動物，任牠在角落嘶嘶叫。那女人還在不停地講。「現在，我已經問過了一些鄰居，但看起來沒人有任何頭緒，也不知道他會去哪，假使他們知道他不見了。有時候我真的搞不懂那些德思禮。當我問起他時他們整個大發雷霆。認為我管太多閒事。看在老天的份上！」

西弗勒斯無視了她大部分的內容，並且在離屋內傢俱最遠的地方找到了一個絕佳的位子。這地方有太多太多的貓，而數量惱人的貓毛層層積在每一處表面。

「你有在聽嗎？」她厲聲說。

「沒有，」他反射性地回答，任她瞠目結舌地盯著他。「現在，你找過哪些地方了？我想儘可能地快速完成這件事。」

她對他怒目而視。「附近我已經找過了，當然。我想我會往西邊一些我曾看他們去過的遊樂場所找去。你可以往東去他的學校。那不是很遠，只隔了幾個街區。但我只是真的不清楚––」

「這就夠了。要是我找到了他我會發訊號給妳。如果不然，我會在一小時內回來這裡跟妳碰面。」很高興搞定了這事，他快速地走向門口，推開另一隻貓。在離開前他頓了一下。「試著去尋找其他他去向的線索然後向我回報，如果我們都沒能成功找到他。」

他離開了，大步疾行跨過道路。他不真的在乎費格女士做了什麼。他會找到那個該死的男孩，送他回家，然後在午夜前回到他的辦公室。雖然黑夜並沒有帶給他們什麼益處，但至少西弗勒斯可以使用他的魔杖。一個簡單的搜索咒是極需的，儘管它只會在失蹤的人離的不遠時真的產生效用。 他的魔杖會隨著他的接近而變熱。

西弗勒斯走去波特的小學學校時，小惠金區的街道是靜悄悄的。在他接近那棟建築時搜索咒依然毫無反應。不是說他覺得男孩會選擇躲在學校。有隻鞋子擱在人行道上，但西弗勒斯覺得那鞋對學校裡的任何學生來說都太大了。

就在他經過一條靠近學校的街道時，他口袋中的魔杖短暫地亮了起來。迅速地走向小路，他感覺到魔杖傳來更多有熱度的震動。那還不足以讓男孩進入視線所及之處，但他正在往正確的方向前進。

西弗勒斯在一個把他引向樹木林立的公園的轉角處轉彎。現在他的魔杖正處於靜止的狀態，他踏進了公園，試著看進那些被路燈襯地更為分明的陰影。忽地他的魔杖開始發燙，他抬起頭，發現一個男孩正從另一根臨近的路燈下盯著他。西弗勒斯只花了片刻就認出了那個男孩是哈利．波特。雖然蓬頭垢面，但他沐浴在足以清楚襯出他前額疤痕的燈光下。

就在被看到的那一刻，波特立刻跑向了陰影。「站住！」西弗勒斯喊道，但男孩已經不見了。

不過，隨著他的魔杖持續地發熱，男人沒有花上很長時間就在樹木間追到了他。就算沒有魔杖，那男孩也是令人不快的大聲，他爬上其中一棵大樹的響動簡直是震耳欲聾。西弗勒斯在樹下停下腳步，試著從陰影中辨認出男孩的輪廓。路燈已經距離遠到沒什麼用處。

「波特！立刻給我從樹上下來。你要被送回家，現在！」他已經怒火中燒了，而且他真的不想爬上樹追一個狂妄小鬼。男孩沒有回答西弗勒斯，男人透過他的齒間嘶聲說。「你可以現在下來，或者我可以強迫你下來。相信我，如果我必需要強行讓你返回你阿姨和姨丈身邊，你會發現那一點都不令人愉快。」

短暫的沈默，接著，「你怎、怎麼知道我的？我姨丈派你來的嗎？」

他的聲音很輕，西弗勒斯很難聽見他。這只讓他更加惱火。「我被派來帶你回去。現在，下來，立刻。」

樹枝間有些微的動靜，西弗勒斯注意到那男孩似乎只是爬得更高了。握緊他口袋裡的魔杖，他提醒自己他曾保證過若非必要不使用魔法。然而他的耐心正在迅速地流失。

「你可以......相信我，波特。別給我添麻煩，爬下來，讓我可以送你回去。」實際上男孩今晚已經給他添了無數麻煩。

「我不能相信你，我不認識你。走開。」男孩的聲音依然輕柔且幾乎細不可聞。

西弗勒斯強迫自己數到十。他不會朝哈利．波特發惡咒。他不會詛咒哈利．波特。他無法克制地回想起那個直到波特出現在學校用他的存在將西弗勒斯墮入地獄為止前，他與波特都毫無關聯的老幻想。他已經將那情景想像得完美無缺。他會從教師席上怒視那個男孩，確保波特知道他的憎惡。然後在課堂上，他會抓住所有機會展示那男孩的無數缺陷。

他沒有想像過自己會像是在哄某種驚嚇的貓般哄活下來的男孩爬下樹。「聽著，波特，我沒有整晚的時間。有很多重要的人要求我做這件事，現在，下來。」

「重要的人，像是誰？」他無法分清男孩表現出的是多疑還是單純的愚鈍。

「鄧不利多教授，霍格華茲的校長，就是其中之一。我寧可把你從樹上打下來再把你拖回家，也不要沒有完成他的要求就回去找他。」

「誰？霍格華茲？你在說什麼？走開！」更多的動靜聲傳來，西弗勒斯詫異地看見男孩靠近了一點點。

「霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校，你這白痴。你連你父母讀的學校也記不得嗎？」他想要開始喊叫的衝動被男孩看似靠得更近的樣子削減了。

「我的父母？鄧......鄧不來波認識我的父母？」

西弗勒斯能看見男孩只差一根樹枝遠就會進入抓得到的距離。「鄧不利多教授，他當然認識你的父母。我認識你的父母。但這無關緊要。你到底要不要下來？」

波特似乎在注視著西弗勒斯。他正在審視男人，並留在能被搆到的距離之外。即使在稀弱的光線中，西弗勒斯仍能看到他的手是蒼白的，緊抓著樹枝。「你認識我的父母？」

西弗勒斯翻了個白眼。「我不是才剛說過？」他語氣惡劣地說。

男孩似乎不為他的語調所動。「真的嗎？他們長什麼樣子？我媽媽是長頭髮嗎？我爸爸叫什麼名字？他們很高嗎？是––」

「停止問這種愚蠢的問題。我沒有時間閒聊，當你在昨天就該回家的時候。」

波特看起來像是在腦中衡量著什麼。「如果我跟你走，你會回答我的問題嗎？」

西弗勒斯瞪著他。「你不能再給我添更多麻煩。」

男孩把那當作了同意，並快速地爬下剩下的枝幹。抓住他分心的時機，西弗勒斯迅速地發了個訊號給費格女士。一等波特穩穩地落地，西弗勒斯便用力地抓住他的手肘，然後開始邁開大步走出公園。

「噢嗚，那很痛！」男孩抱怨，但西弗勒斯毫不關心。他正在往回到他大肆批評一年級魔藥作業的私人時光的路上前進。「我還以為你會回答我的問題！」

「很明顯你仍然能說話，不是嗎？但如果你要說些跟之前一樣的蠢話，我會毫不猶豫堵住你的嘴。你可以不要再慢吞吞了嗎？」波特看起來像是在路上刻意拖著他的腳。接著他注意到男孩似乎少了隻鞋，赤裸的那隻腳一拐一拐。「你的鞋子呢？你總是那麼粗心嗎？」

波特嚇了一跳。「噢，我表哥追著我跑時它掉了。」

在路燈的光線下，西弗勒斯能明顯看到那小巧腳踝腫了起來，並伴著黃色的淤青。「你扭傷了？」

「嗯，我不知道。」他在西弗勒斯跪下來並戳著它時看起來有點不自在。「那沒有很痛，」他抗議，但當他在西弗勒斯小心地戳弄下畏縮時那辯解就已不攻自破。

男人深深地嘆了口氣，覺得他的夜晚正在穩定地增長。維持跪著的姿勢，他轉過身去。「上來，你那樣無法走路。」他對一個波特騎在他背上的想法感到不快，但把他抱在懷裡走將會更糟。當然，如果他能直接將男孩浮在空中這一切就都解決了。但他有種鄧不利多會剝了他皮的感覺。

「嗯，我沒問題。真的。」但那男孩甚至沒在用那隻腳站著，西弗勒斯的耐心越趨殆盡。

「上來，現在。」他的語氣似乎起到了作用，男孩爬了上去。這很尷尬並且不甚舒服，因為西弗勒斯之前從來沒有在背上背過孩子。而波特全然的笨拙讓一切變得更糟。「給我你的腿，你這白痴！」

至少男孩很輕。儘管幾乎八歲了，他的體重卻像是更為年幼的孩子。西弗勒斯開始用果斷地步伐邁回水蠟樹街。這無疑是整晚最棒的進展。

「你能跟我說說我的父母嗎？」那聲音很輕，而且接在一段沈默之後，西弗勒斯為此吃了一驚。

「為什麼？」他厲聲說。他不知道波特為何如此迷戀這個話題，在這種時刻顯得極度地荒謬。

「因為我阿姨和姨丈不喜歡談論他們。」他講得如此匆促，以至西弗勒斯在聽到他下一句話前幾乎無法理解其意。「我爸爸叫什麼名字？」

「什麼？你怎麼有辦法不知自己父親的名字？」西弗勒斯嚴厲的程度因他無法轉頭看著男孩而略有下降。

「我告訴你了，我阿姨和姨丈不喜歡談論他們。我有問過，但我阿姨說她不知道然後生氣了。」他嗤了一聲，彷彿他才是今晚被深深煩擾的那個。「你知還是不知？」

西弗勒斯翻了個白眼，但那對波特一點用處都沒有。「詹姆斯。詹姆斯．波特。還有任何展示你缺乏智商的問題嗎？」

男孩亦不為那問題所動。「真的嗎？詹姆斯？嗯，那是個好名字，我想。但莉莉更好。它更漂亮。我媽媽漂亮嗎？」

那雙小手正不舒服地戳進西弗勒斯的夾克裡，他試著聳肩，但男孩沒有移動。「你為什麼在乎？放鬆你的手。你在試圖掐死我嗎？」

男孩只是握得更緊。「但她漂亮嗎？你見過她嗎？」

「我當然見過她！再說她漂不漂亮又怎麼樣？她有頭紅色的頭髮和白皙的皮膚然後很苗條。現在鬆開你的手！」

手鬆開了，但僅是將他的手臂環繞上西弗勒斯的脖子。至少這次是個鬆鬆的抓握。「紅色的頭髮？好吧，那麼我想我爸有黑色的頭髮。我打賭她還是很漂亮。」

西弗勒斯挪了挪他的手，他的手臂已經在痠痛了。「你蠢到不行。」一個短暫、美妙的沈默，接著西弗勒斯看到學校進入了視線之內。只要再幾個街區，感謝梅林。

「你認識我媽媽嗎？她人好嗎？」

他在喉嚨裡發出了一個近似低聲咆哮的聲音。「莉莉有很多朋友還是個優等生。」他咆哮出聲。

「那我的爸爸呢？他很受歡迎嗎？」

「我不太記得你的父親。」他厲聲說，不想讓這話題更進一步。

他感覺到男孩將下巴擱在他的肩膀上。西弗勒斯克制住了甩掉他的衝動，知道那只會引起男孩用手臂掐住他脖子的反應。「我看起來像我父母嗎？」現在他的聲音更輕了。

「你......有你母親的眼睛。」西弗勒斯妥協，希望他接近了這場折磨的尾聲。他手臂的血液已所剩無幾，而他才剛能辨認出水蠟樹街的標識。

「真的嗎？」

西弗勒斯真的不想再迎合他，不過男孩似乎決定停止問更多問題。當西弗勒斯走上四號的前階時全然的靜默籠罩著。沒有空出來的手，他踹門直到他聽見了從裡面傳來的響動，緊接著是咒罵。

「搞什麼鬼？誰在那裡？別再試著把門敲破了！」

門被一個碩大非常、漲紅著臉的男人猛然打開。西弗勒斯在他大部分視線被一雙抓取他背上男孩的肥壯手臂遮掩前，僅能辨識出一個瘦巴巴的女人在男人身後。波特幾乎是毫無反應，西弗勒斯注意到他肯定是睡著了。嗯，他現在無疑地是醒了，並且被他的姨丈搖晃著。

「你這小怪胎！逃跑去了，是吧！在當了個討厭鬼後真以為你可以逃得掉，是吧！」

「先生，」西弗勒斯大聲地打斷他，壓過男人的吼叫。「我有幾個問題想要向你請教。」

那姨丈似乎沒聽見他，僅是更用力地晃著男孩，直到男孩成功地逃離掌控並躲到西弗勒斯身後。男人不知道為何波特會朝他尋求保護，但這給了他對憤怒姨丈說話的機會。

「不好意思，德思禮先生。但我被派來將哈利．波特送回來，因為有人注意到他失蹤了。我會為得到一個整起事件的解釋而感到非常感激。」

德思禮於是決定將他的怒意直指西弗勒斯，大概是因為波特仍縮在他身後。「你！你是誰！？大半夜地跑進我家看在上帝的份上！把那男孩給我！他製造過很多麻煩，但這個是不能容忍的！」

那姨丈試圖撲向男孩，但西弗勒斯下意識地伸手將波特推離觸及範圍。他需要維持這肥胖男人顯然短暫的注意力。「我是西弗勒斯．斯內普教授。我被阿不思．鄧不利多校長派遣而來。」

「威農！」她尖叫，而那男人奇蹟般地停了下來。她擠過他的身邊，那狹窄的門口幾乎容納不了那個男人。在一片震驚中她把波特從西弗勒斯身後抓了過去。「他跑了。這就是一切。他是一個逃家的忘恩負義小鬼。現在請你離開。我們不想再跟你有任何的瓜葛。」她幾乎可以說是用丟的把哈利給了他的姨丈，接著她試著在西弗勒斯面前甩上門。

對這不充分的解釋感到不悅，他勉強成功地將一隻腳插進門縫中。那只有一小會兒，但他看見了那碩大的男人猛力將男孩丟進某種樓梯下的碗櫃裡。即使在佩妮成功地將他關在門外後，仍無法掩蓋那姨丈的大聲吼叫。

「兩個月沒有食物，你這愚蠢的怪胎！」

-

西弗勒斯緩緩地走向霍格華茲城堡，剛從水蠟樹街幻影移形回來。他需要去跟校長報告，儘管他完全不期待此事。如果說他之前感覺疲憊，現在他已快要站著睡著了。那場短暫的對話––如果那可笑的男人真有「對話」的能力––讓他徹底地精疲力竭。他不想去跟校長談話，他只想回到地窖然後喝一帖非常強力的睡眠魔藥。

他的腿違抗了他的意願，他發現自己不知怎地正爬著通往校長辦公室的樓梯。他肯定是徹底累壞了，因為他甚至不記得自己有說出通關密語。

「啊，西弗勒斯，這麼快就回來了？我相信一切順利？」那老人竟還有膽對他微笑，眼裡還伴著該死的閃光。他抗拒著怒瞪他的衝動。

「我現在確信你有嚴重的妄想，校長，」他喃喃，面無表情。

鄧不利多眉頭皺起。「西弗勒斯？你找到那男孩了嗎？」

「是的，」他簡短地說。

老人似乎在等待更多資訊，但西弗勒斯現在並不感覺康慷大方。最後鄧不利多失去了耐性。「我相信你送他回家了？」

「是。」

校長閉上雙眼，彷彿他正在跟一個任性的孩子說話。西弗勒斯發現眼下他不是很介意自己表現出一點不成熟。「他安全無恙嗎？」

西弗勒斯翻了個白眼並嗤了一聲，但沒有直接回應。

「你今晚表現得很難相處，西弗勒斯，」鄧不利多陳述。

較年輕的男人公然地怒目而視。「我表現得難相處？你還想從我這得到什麼？！我找到了那惹人厭的哈利．波特！縮在樹上像是隻髒兮兮的貓，完全拒絕下來直到我提起他的父母，他的父母！」他開始來回踱步，突然需要燃燒掉過剩的精力。「瘦得近乎病態！是我見過最皮包骨的矮子，穿著髒到不行的過大衣服。然後他不停地說著他該死的父母不肯閉嘴。腳踝扭傷，顯然是因他表哥而獲得的。接著我把他弄回家。梅林哪！他的姨丈是我見過最胖的男人！他立刻把男孩從我這扯開並開始搖晃他。粗暴地！我完全不知道他們的腦袋在想些什麼。他們徹底氣瘋了。像是哈利．該死的．波特回到他們家是犯了什麼十惡不赦的罪行！他們的惱火難以置信。他們可以說是把我推出了門外。但我看到那個胖子把波特塞進某個樓梯下的碗櫃裡，咆哮著男孩將兩個月沒得吃！他媽的到底，校長，那間房子裡發生了什麼事？！」

西弗勒斯知道自己正咆哮地像個報喪女妖，等他到他激烈演說的尾端時，他已氣喘如牛。當他跟波特在一起時，或甚至是他走回校長時，他都還沒有意會過來。但這晚真正最令人焦躁的是西弗勒斯對男孩生活的想像是如何完全又徹底的錯誤。這個是莉莉與詹姆受祝福的黃金之子，那個毀滅黑魔王並受到全世界推崇的男孩。那個在樹上，那個被他姨丈粗暴對待的男孩，不是哈利．波特。

鄧不利多在西弗勒斯怒火爆發時耐心等待。較年輕的男人對此萬分感激，若校長太快開口，他會再度直接開始尖叫出他的想法。當他終於將呼吸納於掌控之下後，他對上另一個男人冷靜的雙眼。

「西弗勒斯，你覺得我們應該有什麼行動？」

「什麼？」他對自己的嗓音突地聽起來是如此輕柔與疲倦的而感到羞恥。

鄧不利多傾身向前，手指交疊。「你若不是認為有必要對此採取行動，你不會告訴我這些顧慮。」

西弗勒斯停下，試著聚集起他散亂、疲乏的思緒。「他應該被從他阿姨和姨丈那裡移走。」這是他能夠轉化成字句的第一件事。

校長揚起他的眉毛。「真的？你的依據為何？」

他看向鄧不利多，無法置信。「你剛聾了嗎？」他的呼吸似乎又要開始耗盡了。

校長嘆了口氣。「我明白你的關心，並理解你的憂慮。」

西弗勒斯嗤之以鼻。「我不為哈利．波特而關心或憂慮。」

鄧不利多繼續說話，彷彿他沒聽見。「但你的觀察有被侷限的可能。對哈利．波特來說那個家是世界上最安全的地方。我需要足夠重要的證據才會將他移出。」

西弗勒斯強迫自己冷靜下來。「我知道我看見了什麼，那不…...健康。」

「而我會將之列入考慮。在此期間，我會建議你去蒐集更多證據。你只看見了哈利生活中的一小片刻。或許事情的全貌那不是看起來的那樣。」

西弗勒斯可以感覺到他嘴脣抿成了條嘲弄的線。「不，我拒絕更進一步進入哈利．波特的生命裡。事實上。我想徹底忘記它並上床去。」當鄧不利多不耐的嗓音阻止他時，他甚至開始轉身了。

「不要誤以為我不在意，我僅是在試圖整理出怎樣做對哈利最好的。你我都知道黑魔王從所有跡象來看都已被擊敗。但我們都明白這樣一個神秘的死亡不可能僅如表面所示。哈利需要最好的保護，但他同樣需要被照顧好。你所說的聽起來無疑地不像是良好的照顧，但我們需要謹慎。」

他頓了頓，彷彿是在等待西弗勒斯回到對話裡。但較年輕的男人在這刻並不覺得自己有說話的能力。最後他勉強擠出。「你在建議什麼嗎？」

鄧不利多向後靠，若有所思地撫摸他長長的鬍子。「看起來最好的做法，是與哈利聯繫，某個我這些年來一直忽視的事情。一封信，或許。」

「所以你計劃寫封信給他？」這聽起來像個可疑的行動方向。

校長眼裡有危險著閃光。「不，你會。」

西弗勒斯將話重複了幾遍，確保自己沒有聽錯。「為什麼你會建議如此荒唐的事。」最終他勉強說出。

鄧不利多輕聲地笑了。「沒那麼荒唐。我給小哈利寄一封信才是更加荒唐。他對我近乎一無所知。但你，西弗勒斯，他見過。而根據我早先得到的訊息，他可能對你有興趣。或許他會願意向你吐露心聲。」

「我拒絕，」西弗勒斯直言。

校長故作驚訝。「真的？你之前像是對這件事滿懷熱情。我會做出你會很樂意挖掘真相的結論。」

年輕的男人嘆了口氣，閉起眼睛抵擋即將到來的頭痛。「我沒有滿懷熱情。我只是在一整天課後又東奔西跑好幾個小時而累了。」當鄧不利多沒有馬上開口後他繼續：「我已經玩了一整晚你的小遊戲，我拒絕繼續下去。」

「你不真的認為這是場遊戲吧？」西弗勒斯拒絕給他答案，儘是因為他知道校長會繼續下去。「西弗勒斯，我不會耍弄你。」

「你當然會。你總是享受把人當兵卒一樣放入你的西洋棋盤上。」他啐道。

「那麼相信我。」

西弗勒斯堅持不退，但校長似乎拒絕再講更多。較年輕的男人無疑不想給對方獲得答案的快樂。因此取而代之地，他離開了。他試圖甩上辦公室的門，但那該死的東西似乎有施過咒。所以他轉而在爬下螺旋樓梯的整趟路程中都像小孩般用力地踏著腳步。

 

 

\- 待續 -

 

 


End file.
